My Life at Symphonia University
by iamalittleteapot
Summary: In the far future, the characters have been reborn and are taking on a new challange. College life. There, they face maniac teachers, pop quizzes and hormones! Will the characters be able to survive? AU, Just starting off! Future Romance


Now, I must welcome every one to a new Teapot Production. This time, I am taking on Tales of Symphonia and putting them in a very popular AU story. That's right, a high school story.

The ages and what grade they are in while be at the bottom. Well, I shall be just placing a short chapter up here first, explaining themornings of every character. Please, sit tight and enjoy.

Oh! Kratos is in this story!!! So is Richter *drool*......Hehehe, All of the characters are in here actually, as well as an OC!!!

Also, I'm having Emil's mom's name be Milly. Why? Because, I'm too lazy to look it up......

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I only own the game.....Buu.....m(TT,TT)m....

------------------------------

Loud snores could be heard from two different rooms, mingling with each other. Downstairs, the older occupants winced everything the pitch would raise high and the volumn become unbarable. Looking at the clock, Anna Irving saw that the time was almost coming. Squeeling, she turned to the blonde haired woman who was sitting at the table. Skipping over to her, Anna clapped her hands.

"Miiiiillllllyyyyyy!!! It's almost time!!!!" Anna spoke, having a voice that could rival that of the snores upstairs. Anna's words seemed not to faze her sister. Milly looked through her cresent shaped glasses. Indeed, the time was about to hit. Her own honey brown eyes sparkled.

"Ah!!!! It's gonna be our sons' first day of college!!! I'm so excited....It's a shame they didn't get a dorm though. We wouldn't have to suffer through their snoring." Milly joked, chuckling. Anna giggled a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Yes! But Lloyd just had to realize that the school is not that far.....He surprises me sometimes." Anna said, swelling up with pride and wonder.

Milly laughed while scooting back and standing. She stretched a bit before turning to her older sister. "Well? Are you ready to wake them up?". A nod from Anna was the response she got. "Do you have the bags of ice just in case?". Another nod. "Good. Let's go."

------------------------------

Soft humming could be heard from the kitchen as a girl with honey caramel colored hair walked in, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to the source of the humming to find her roommate, Collete, working at the stove, making some yummy omletes. Marta breathed in the scent before her stomach descided to voice its opinion, growling so loudly that Collete jumped, 'eep'ed, slipped and fell on her bottom.

Marta came rushing into the kitchen, helping the blonde up. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Collete? I'm sorry I surprised you!!" Marta rambled, apoliziging every second her could.

Collete dusted off her bottom before smiling that angelic smile and shaking her head. "No, it's alright. I'm fine, see!!" To prove her point, Collete walked and and did a smal twirl, knocking the plastic dishes onto the floor at the same time. "Oops...."

After a moment of cleaning, Collete returned to her cooking while Marta watched her, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Soo...."

"I already took my shower, you can go and take yours." Collete interupted, knowing that the younger girl only took a few minutes, even with her long hair. Nodding, Marta turned around, looked back at the omlete before going back towards the bathroom to shower.

-----------------------------

Entering the coloful room, Sebastian felt a bit uneasy as he heard the grumbling male that was still laying in bed, nothing being seen but his crimson red hair that were peeking out from under the covers. He nervously walked over to the bed, sensing a bad mood. "Ehem, Master Zelos? I presume you are awake?" Sebastain asked politelly.

"You got that damn straight....Ugh, why did the Mayor have to have that party?!" Zelso spoke, rising up from the bed to reveal his disheavled hair and bloodshot eyes. A glare was sent Sebastain's way when Zelos caught the sound of muffled laughter.

True, Zelso has had his bad days but this was by far the worst. He even slept in his clothes from yesterday! Eew.....

"Ah, Master Zelos, Young Mistress Seles is already awake. She is waiting for you to get out of the shower so she can hop in..." Sebastain said, making his way for the door.

Zelos mumbled some curses before jumping out of bed and shuffling his way to the bathroom, scratching his back all the way there. Entering Zelos started the water of the shower before turning back, seeing that Sebastain was about to leave. "Hey, I'll be out in a minute." he said, not even knowing that a minute to Zelos is really an hour for the others......and the whole world.

------------------------

Genis looked at himself in the mirror and smiled brightly. He looked as clean as ever with his light blue jeans, black shirt and a white and light blue jacket. His hair was its always gravity-defying self. He felt complete. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Genis was about to exhale before the bathroom door snapped open. There was his sister, eyes wide with anger as her hair was disheavled and stiking out in random places.

Realizing that he had held his breath for a bit too long, Genis released it and was about to speak before he was pushed out of the bathroom, hearing the water running not a moment later. Shocked, Genis stood there in confusion. He was sitll there a few minutes later.

Walking past Genis was Sheena, who was bushing her teeth with a cup in her hand. She walked a step past the boy before stopping to look at him. His mouth was agape and his eyes were glazed over. Reaising an eyebrow, Sheena spit out the paste before walking over to him. "You know, a poor fly could fly into your mouth..." she said, closing her mouth with the handle end of her tooth brush.

"Huh?! Oh, hey Sheena....What's up with Raine?" he asked, remembering that the two females were pretty close since they grew up together, even though Raine is four years older than Sheena.

Sheena blinked in confusion at what he meant before understanding. She thought for a moment as to woder how to explain but gave up, giving him the straight out truth. "Raine's on her period....Plus, she's running late to get her lessons done. Thank Martel I already got mine done!" Sheena said before leaving, walking into the guest room that would be known as her room, leaving a even more shocked Genis behind.

-----------------------------

Meh, I'm ending it there....I know, you guys are wondering where Presea and Regal are but I don't know what to do with them in this story....

Okie, Ages and Grade!!!!

**Lloyd Irving**

**Age- 21**

**Grade- 3rd year of college**

**Collete Brunel**

**Age- 20**

**Grade- 2nd Year of college**

**Emil Castagnier**

**Age- 18**

**Grade- 1st year of college**

**Marta Lauldi**

**Age- 18**

**Grade- 1st year of college**

**Zelos Wilder**

**Age- 25**

**Grade- 7th Year of college......(He partied too much)**

**Seles Wilder**

**Age- 16**

**Grade- Sophomore in High School**

**Genis Sage**

**Age- 16**

**Grade- Sophomore in high school**

**Raine Sage**

**Age- 27**

**Grade- N/A**

**Sheena Fujibayashi**

**Age- 23**

**Grade- N/A**

Those are all of the characters that are above, except the parents.....Anna and Milly don't want their age to be know let's just say....lol.

Okie, this is just the start!!! Oh, and the N/A means something special.....Hehehehehe.....Oh, and you'll meet more characters in the next chapter.

I need ideas for Presea and Regal!!!!! Please Help!!!

Review!!!!....Please??


End file.
